Turning Point
by lovinit999
Summary: Half get turned and half don't. WHO? The characters don't know each other but bond in two separate groups after they are witnesses to something over a vacation What'll happen when the human group vows not to talk about it but go back after 2 years?


**Well I'm posting the first story that is co-written by Erin and Alise **

**Erin may hate me in the morning **

**I am really excited though so I can't help it**

**This story is Half Human Half Vamp **

**But It's not the traditional Bella story **

**Characters are somewhat OOC**

**But you'll see why **

**Sorry to Erin if she didn't want me to post this  
**

**Have fun reading **

**Alise a.k.a. Co-writer **

**_Chapter 1_  
**

_Arrivals

* * *

_

**Jasper Whitlock's Point of View **

I was on the exit ramp to the Midnight Lodge that I would be staying at. The phone started ringing so I leaned to the side, careful not to take my eyes of the road.

"Hello?" I was met by Todd's voice

"Hey Jasper. You almost there?"

"Yes, I am on the exit ramp now"

"We made the reservations under SHA"

"Thanks, bye Todd"

"Good luck, bye"

I hung up the phone and put it back in the pocket on the side of my bag. I was in the Student History Association. Every student that's in it all over the world must go to one part of their country and do a 50 page report on it. The paper must be submitted to the International Board of History. The good thing is that it counts for a high school credit. I walked into the hotel after grabbing my bag. There was a tall guy at the front desk. He had light brown hair and a tan complexion. He was yelling that his shift was over. The manger told him to check me in and then he could go.

"Hello sir"

"I have reservations under SHA"

He typed something on the computer and then looked up at me

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"That's me"

"Okay, you have room 482"

He handed me the keys and I picked up my bag again and walked to the Elevator. It was glass which allowed you to see almost every detail of the Lodge. There was various plants across the room. The lights were set a little low and it was warm. There were couches and three TVs. They were displaying sports, the news and some channel for women. The floor was hardwood but had many different rugs and carpets covering it. The place had a very homey feel to it.

"Hello," A girl said to me as she got on the elevator and I got off.

"Hi"

I got off on my floor and walked down the halls until I finally found my room. I walked to my room it was simple. It was a little bigger then the average bedroom. The walls were a pale orange color which matched the bedspread on my full sized bed. The bathroom had a single shower, toilet and sink with a mirror above it. There was one overhead light and a small TV was perched on a shelf built into the wall. Under the shelf was a small counter top which contained a small refrigerator and microwave with a coffee maker beside it. The was another small mirror hanging on the wall just above my dresser. The dresser was small and went straight up with little width and had only three drawers. I found that the hotel had already left some tour brochures on my bed. I decided on one that left in a little over an hour. To kill the time I went down to grab something to eat at the brunch buffet.

* * *

**Edward Masen's Point of View**

I arrived at the Midnight Lodge around 3pm. When I got out of the car the frigid wind hit me. Note to self, buy a bigger coat today. Mike, Tyler and Eric decided we should get rooms here. I checked it out and it looked pretty good so I didn't contest. There were very high ceilings and it was very open so that you could see the railings on the sided of the residence floors. Everything was a midnight blue color. I spotted Mike trying to flirt with a girl half-way across the large lobby. Eric and Tyler were in a nearby corner probably laughing at the girl's obvious dislike for him. I approached them and listened also. Eric looked up and waved at me when I was walking towards them.

"hey Edward"

"Hi Eric, Hey Tyler"

"I feel bad for that girl," Tyler commented and after seeing the look on her face I did too. We moved a little closer to listen to Mike's flirting attempts.

"if you were a booger, I'd pick you first." The girl gave him an 'are you serious' look and then walked away. That didn't discourage him.

"Take notes boys, she wants me, I'm wearing her down."

"Whatever you say" Eric just kept laughing and then walked away also. Mike handed me a key to the room we would be sharing. Eric and Tyler would share the other. I got to the room alone because Mike had already been up and decided to hit the bar. There were two full sized beds with scarlet bedspreads. The closet was split in half by a flimsy wall. A small TV lay in between two slim mirrors mounted on the dresser. The bathroom was a good size and consisted of a tub that doubled as a shower. The sink had pimple cream on it, which I assumed belonged to Mike and there was a mirror right above the sink. The room was painted a tan color and there was a mini-fridge, microwave and coffee maker directly to the right of the table. I need something to do until Mike was drunk enough to pass out and I had passed an ad for a tour that started in about 30 minutes. I got a small bag together which had my cellphone, money and a small camera and went downstairs to wait until it started.

* * *

**Bella Swan's Point of View**

I know the whole "get your parents back together" plan was stupid, but I think I can do it. They used to be so happy but now all they did was argue. They had filed for legal separation which would be leading to divorce.

"Charlie! It is not this way!"

"Renee I know what I'm talking about"

"Obviously you don't"

"Can both of you stop!" They both looked at me. Neither of them were right. "The lodge is that way" I pointed in the right direction. "Mom your map is upside down and Dad yours is sideways."

They both quieted down and were quiet for the rest of the ride there. The Lodge was very nice. My mother sat down on one of the couches in the lobby to watch the womens' channel while my dad checked in. He quickly cam back and gave us the keys and went upstairs. I had my own room. It was pretty nice. There were four lamps scattered around the room that provided much needed light because the lodge was surrounded by trees. The walls were midnight blue, like the lobby, with a white border at the top and bottom. The bedspread had a design of white and blue. A regular sized TV sat on a stand that was beside a desk in a corner. The was a sink, very small stove with one eye, microwave and refrigerator. The bathroom was pretty big having a small bathtub with a shower beside it and a single sink beside a toilet on the opposite wall. A mirror covered one wall and across from the bathroom was a table with two chairs.

Then someone knocked on the door. Looking through the peephole I saw it was my mother.

"Bella, can I put this dress in your closet?"

"Sure mom"

I moved back so she could come in and put her dress in my closet. She was walking out when she turned and faced me.

"Bella. There is a tour that's starting in about 2 hours. Your father and I have already been here before and decided maybe you want to see some more of Juneau, and the outer cities?"

"That sounds good."

I handed her my room key.

"Wake me up thirty minutes before it starts."

"Sure"

Maybe they just needed time alone. I drifted to sleep easily with the hope of my parents getting along.

* * *

**Rosalie Hale's Point of View**

"Rose! Hurry up." My fiancee Royce yelled from outside the car as a frantically looked for the reservation papers. I found them in between the seat and armrest where they had fallen.

"Ive got them"

I walked a little faster to catch up with him and he was already half-way across the parking lot.

"Why can't you ever keep up with anything? It's not like I ask you to do a lot"

Except the cooking, cleaning, washing his clothes, entertaining his friends, keeping our finances in addition to a full time job at the daycare.

"Your right Royce, I'm sorry."

"Yea just don't let it happen again"

We went inside and I waited to the side of the lobby as he checked in. I saw him flirt with the girl behind the desk. It gave me a feeling of betrayal and anger, but he was mine and the proof was on my finger. She gave him the recipit and room keys. He looked at it,smiled and winked at her, before walking over to me. He picked up his bag without saying a word and walked to the elevator and I followed him. _This will all be worth it when I'm Mrs. Royce King. _I tried to tell myself. It seemed wonderful a few weeks ago but lately it just didn't seem worth it anymore. I could stick it out, I had to. This is all my mother ever wanted for me. All I ever wanted for myself, right?

We went to the room and he handed me one and put one in his pocket after unlocking the door. The room was averaged sized. There was one king sized bed in the middle. They room had ocean blue walls with a white border, the bedspread was white and the wooden frame had been painted blue. The closet fit 5 of Royce's suits and 4 of my dresses. Everything else was put into the dressers on either sides of the bed. The bathroom had a large shower and small tub. There was a double porcelain sink and a large rectangular mirror that was streak free was overhead. I went and put my Louis Vuitton bag down on the tan colored desk and sat in the small chair.

"Rose?" Royce called from the bathroom

"Yes, Roy?" I answered him

"I'm not feeling well and I thought you would want to take the tour, get in the sights?"

"I could stay with you."

"No, go" It sounded like he was commanding me. "I wouldn't want to catch anything," He said in a softer tone

So you're sending me out in the frigid cold so I won't get anything? It was better not to argue with him. He usually got what he wanted.

"Okay, Royce."

He told me the tour started in about 10 minutes so I went downstairs and then remembered I had forgotten the camera. I ran back up to grab it and then got back on the elevator. The last thing I saw was the girl from the front desk come from the opposite side of the hall and Royce letting her in. I stepped back resting my head against the wall. _We would get married eventually, _I kept trying to convince my self. I cried a bit in the elevator and wiped my tears and reapplied a little make up before heading to the tour van.

* * *

_**Alice's Point of View**_

I don't know why my parents sent me here. I wanted to go back to Paris. They said since I worked all the time and almost never left France other then for work they said I needed more culture. This was their idea, I was to tour all the states in America since so many diverse cultures were here. Alaska was the last stop. I looked over to see my dog Scooter pawing at the window. He was a Norwich Terrier. I got out the car after Thomas, my driver, opened the door.

"Thanks Thomas"

"No problem Ms. Brandon, have fun"

He got back into the car while the two bellhops took my luggage inside. I went up to the front desk, the girl was sitting down reading a magazine. I cleared my throat loudly. Nothing.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah," She popped her gum not looking up.

"Mary- Alice Brandon, I have reservations."

She held up a finger and looked at the computer and then back up at me, and her mouth dropped.

"The Mary-Alice Cullen? The designer?"

I gave a smug smile. She instantly stood and put on a big smile, a big fake, suck-up smile.

"I'm Jade, welcome to the Midnight Lodge."

I just looked at her hand and she lowered it.

"Can I have my room keys?"

She handed them to me and I signaled the bell hop to follow me. Then I was stopped by 5 people for auto graphs so I put on my sunglasses and picked up Scooter. It took me about 2 minutes to gt to my penthouse suite at the top of the hotel. I had seen the room already. All the furniture in the hotel was a dark wood but matched perfectly with the lighter colors of rugs and decor in the rooms. It also included a marble foyer with guest bathroom and wet bar, a 42-inch LCD with HDTV, DVD, I-Home Clock Radio and in-room entertainment system, with Surround Sound, His and hers Italian marble bath with whirlpool, glass enclosed steam shower, powder room, and 18-inch LCD's, Entertainment lounge and separate dining area for six, Private work station with high-speed Internet access, fax, multi-line telephone and speaker, Automatic drapery and sheer controls, Twice daily Housekeeping service, Sumptuous linens and robes. Those are the perks that some with being one of the world's top fashion designers. I was only 17 and I wasn't even close to done yet. I set up a place for Scooter in the corner. He immediately perked up and went to walk around on his new cushiony bed.I went onto the internet and looked up local tours in the area. There was one starting in about an 1. I walked down the back stairs to avoid people. I loved my fans but sometimes it just got annoying.I went to the lounge to get a drink, they gave me a special I.D. because there was a lower drinking age in France. I walked outside and waited for the tour to start.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

I switched the radio for the 15th time in the last five minutes. Note to self: If I ever come back to Alaska, bring CDs. The music SUCKS! I thought that Alaska must be good for hunting so I decided to come. Then I walked up to the front desk at the Lodge and the lady smiled at me but her smile dropped when the bell rang and she was replaced by a man. Thank God. Then he quietly gave me the key to my room. I decided to go into my room and just dropped my bag right behind the door not bothering to look at the room before I went to catch the end of the lunch buffet. Then I went to the recreational activities office to ask about hunting trails. He asked me to go to a few tours and they would show me a few hunting sites. I decided it was a good idea to go on the one that started in half an hour. Well let's get started people.

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View **

I finished draining two humans while Esme finished her own. She looked into my eyes with her own crimson pair.

"Dear, I heard of this new way of living. They call themselves vegetarian. They eat off animals."

I contemplated it for a moment knowing I couldn't refused. After thinking for a little while longer, we decided that we should have one last time. Alaska was the final time.

"Whatever you would like, dear."

* * *

**Esme's Point of View **

The last humans we would ever drink were from a tour at a lodge. It was easy to trick the tour guides that we were their replacements. I saw that we had three boys and three girls in our group. I thought about as we watched them. Carlisle had enough control that he could change them without killing them. I wonder...maybe having a family could be nice.

* * *

**The last few POVs were short because my computer's about to die**

**I just wanted to get in the basic thoughts of everyone and I got a little off track with details in the beginning **

**BTW Erin is the detailed person so she'll probably be adding in extra details after we write in chapters that are coming **

**This story may not be updated as often as we'd like because we have little free time together with a computer **

**BUT! Reviewing does encourage **

**I want to thank you for reading the first chapter **

**I hope Erin and I can talk soon and get another chapter up quick **

**Alise a.k.a. Co-writer **

**P.S. Erin please don't kill me. I couldn't help but post it!  
**

**P.P.S. Oh and check out our profile and my other profile **

**I have a weird thing about reading profiles  
**


End file.
